Hardships
by Su'anne
Summary: What would happen when Chat starts to have feelings for Marinette? A Reveal one-shot.


Hello everyone, today I share with all of you a reveal one-shot, that i wrote for a challenge at the Miraculous Amino

Hope you all enjoy...I'm on the process of editing this same story so sorry in advance for the mistakes that you will find

Hardships

Do you know those days when you wake up and know right the way that something is about to happen? And you just don't know if it going to be a good thing or not? Well that was I woke up today, and when you are a super hero, this feeling is rarely about something good. For once I woke up before the little kwami that was laying down somewhere and not flying around asking foe cheese.

I look outside, the sun was barely out and I had no idea what had wake me up. I got out of the bed, carefully to not wake up a starving kwami, and walked closer to the window just to check if something outside and woken me up. However, there was nothing that I could point out, everything was normal outside.

I walked back to my bed, sitting on the end of it. There was no use for me to go back to sleep now. I look at Plagg and I could see that he was dreaming about his favorite cheese, I decided to let him sleep some more while I got ready for other day of school. Once I was ready, and after pick up a piece of the silly kwami favorite cheese, I woke Plagg.

"Wake up Plagg, it's time to go." I said poking him.

"Just five more minutes." He complained.

"Ohh so you don't want your cheese?" I asked him while passing the piece of cheese in front of him.

"Cheese, you said cheese. I want my chesse." Plagg said flying from the bed and following the smell of the cheese on my hand.

"Well good morning to you too." I said handing him the cheese. "Now let's go, I need to go to school."

"Fine, fine." He said between bites. "How come you woke up before me, anyway?"

"I don't know." I told him. "Now come one. Go to the bag so that we can go."

Plagg flew to the bag open on my hands, I close it and I finally left the room. Why did I had the feeling that the day would be a long one? Breakfast was waiting for me, I just grabbed one of the sandwiches and walked out of the house. The car was waiting for me, but today I didn't feel like going by car. Since I had time today I decided to walk to school.

When I finally reach school, I could hear Plagg complain about something. I just took a piece of cheese from my pocket and gave it to him. I walked to my class, where some of my friends were already on their sits.

"Good morning my friend." I heard Nino's voice behind me.

"Good morning Nino." I replied, while we walked to your sits.

"Good morning boys." Alya said when we were close enough.

"Morning Alya." We both said. "Morning Marinette." We added.

"Morning." She said looking down.

I still didn't quite get why Marinette could talk to me properly sometimes, I hoped that I could find the reason, maybe she would talk about it with Chat. Yes, that was a good idea, I would go and visit her as Chat. I really wanted to know my friend a little better. And I know this was a bit of cheating but I would do it anyway, I would have to wait until night time, but this was my only option to get to know her a little better.

However, just when the school day was halfway through an akuma started to do damage somewhere in the city, and like always that something like this happen during class, everyone was running around to find what was going on. Alya had run out of the class to go and try get some photos from the heroes of Paris. I got my change to leave the classroom when more of my colleagues also went outside, but unlike then, I went to the roof top. I opened my bag and called out for Plagg.

"Let's go, we have an akuma to catch." I told him. "Plagg transform me."

I looked around while running on the direction that all screams were coming from, and halfway I found Ladybug, after that it didn't took us to long to find the akumatized person. The fight was a bit tricky, since we weren't sure at the beginning what object had the akuma. Although after fighting for a while we could spot it. I went for the object and throw it to Ladybug so that she could purified the akuma.

"Bye, bye little butterfly." Ladybug said and then looking at me she added. "We should go, our transformation is about to wear off."

And like she said I heard a beep coming from my ring warning me that I had only a few minutes.

"I guess you are right My Lady." I said just before she thorw her yo-yo to one of the roofs so she could go.

"See you around." She said and disappeared.

I really wanted to follow her, but I also knew she would be mad at me if I did such a thing. Maybe one day she would let me tell her who I was and tell me who she was. I understood her point of us keeping your identities a secret from each other, but my love for her really made me want to know more about the one I liked.

I hid myself on an alley close to the school just in time of my transformation reverse.

"Oh man, I'm hungry." Plagg complain right the way.

"Yeah, yeah. Here is your cheese." I said handing him the piece that was in my pocket.

"Yeyyy. My favorite." He said eating the piece in one simple bite.

"Come on now, I need to go back to class." I said opening my bag so that he could go inside.

Plagg flew to the bag, complaining like always. After double checking, no one was around I walked back to the school, on the way I encounter Alya and Marinette at the entrance. Alya was showing Marinette some photos and videos that she had been able to get from the fight. I rushed a little to catch them.

"Were you able to see Ladybug and Chat Noir." I asked casually once I was close enough.

"I did, but Marinette here said she didn't reach there in time. That's way I was showing her what I got." Alya replied happy about it. "How about you?"

"I failed too." I informed her, lying a little since I could let them know I was Chat.

"I can show you the photos I got." She said turning her phone to me.

Meanwhile we all walked back to class, while talking about Ladybug and Chat. However, Marinette stayed silence for most of the conversation. She had talked here and there between photos, I think I also heard a few comments about Chat, but I wasn't sure since she murmured those.

After everyone was back to their places, the classes continued normally, well there were whispers around the class but nothing much. When the day finally end I walked with Nino out, at the entrance a car was waiting for me to take me to whatever job I had today. I said goodbye to Nino, and I also waved goodbye to Marinette and Alya that were at the entrance, once again, they wave me back.

I entered the car, not really waiting to do nothing but to go home. However, I did have a photoshoot today, and I knew that if I missed it I would have to hear my father complain. So, I just went with it. After all the time would pass rather fast, and soon I would be home.

Still my head couldn't stop thinking of my plan to go and visit Marinette as Chat tonight. I needed to think about that all situation, but I knew that it might be my only option to talk with her more openly. Before my worked started I made sure to give Plagg one more piece of cheese, maybe this way he wouldn't complain when later I told him my plan.

When the photoshoot finally ended, and I was going back home I started to plan what I was going to do once I was alone in my room. I needed to make sure nobody knew that I was gone from the house, but I also couldn't wait and let the time pass to much.

Once I reached home, I went directly to my room, closing the door behind and letting Nathalie know that I didn't want to be bother. I open my bag so that Plagg could come outside, and before he started to complain I gave him some cheese.

"What do you want, lover boy?" Plagg asked after grabbing the cheese.

"How do you know I want something?" I questioned.

"You pass the day definitely thinking about something, plus you gave more cheese than usual." Plagg replied.

"Fair enough, I need to transform so that I can talk with Marinette. I want to find out why she barely talks with me." I explained.

"Fine, but I will want double the cheese tomorrow." He said finally eating the cheese on is tiny hands.

I waited until the sun started to go down, and then after making sure my room door was close I transformed into Chat.

"Let's hope this works." I whispered to myself.

I exit through my window, and I went from roof to roof until I reach Marinette's house. I could see her room light on, now I didn't want to scare her and just appear out of nowhere. Knocking on her window might be a good idea. Without giving myself any more time, I went for it and seconds later I was on her window. I knock the window and waited. I was about to knock again when I saw a shadow coming closer to the window, that was open right after.

"Chat!" Marinette said.

"Good night pruuncess." I said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was going around, and I saw that your light was still on. So, I decided to pass by and say hi." I replied, lying a little bit.

She looked back inside to her room and them back to me.

"Don't stay there, come in." She said walking away from the window.

I hooped in, but I sat on the window.

"So, how are you." I asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine, a little busy with a project." She replied and pointed at some fabrics close to her desk. "However, I can't seem to be able to get the idea out of my head."

"I know you can do it." I said trying to encourage her. "Maybe taking a break and talk a little will help you."

She looked at me for a couple of seconds before speaking again.

"You might be right." She started. "Wait a minute here."

She walked to her door and left the room, leaving me at her window. Although, she didn't take more than a couple of minutes to come back, and in her hands, was a plate with some cookies and other pastries.

"Now we can talk." She said closing the room door.

"Those cookies look amazing." I commented.

I jumped from the window and walked closer to her, when I was close enough she brought the plate up.

"Go ahead and try one." She said smiling.

I picked up one of the cookies, she did the same and then place the plate on her desk.

"They are amazing." I said after one bite.

"So, why did you come to visit me?" She asked between bites.

"What do you mean, I told you that I was just passing by." I replied trying to sound certain of what I was saying.

"Hmmm, then why you don't sound sure about what you are saying?" She questioned.

"Fine, you win pruncess. I came to visit you." I said surrendering myself. "I was lonely and so I decided to visit a friend."

"See, was it that hard to say the true?" She said laughing. "Here you win one more cookie."

"Ohh so if I hadn't said the true I wouldn't get more cookies?" I asked joking.

"Of course, these cookies are just for people who always says the true." She replied with an amused tone. "So, what would you like to talk?"

"How about you tell me more about yourself?" I suggested, since I had gone there to know her better.

"About me?" She asked with a confused look.

"Hm, hm. I want us to be good friends." I told her.

"But I'm not that of an interesting person." She said, still looking confused.

"Don't say that, princess. You are pretty awesome, look at all the clothes you made already." I said.

Marinette looked over the pile of fabric on the floor around her desk.

"I'm failing big time this time around." She whispered.

Now her confusing look had turned into something sad. That change made me think that maybe I had said something wrong.

"Hmm, how about you leave that project for a little and do something for me?" I suggested.

"Something for you?" Marinette question.

However, she didn't give me time to replied and stood up and walked close to her fabrics, looking for something. Fabrics where flying around her, she had stopped on some of them but let go of the same just after a look. Marinette finally grabbed a green and black soft fabric, and stood up with a smile on her face.

"This is perfect." She said walking to her sewing machine.

She grabbed a few pins and started working with the fabric, looking at me from time to time and them back to what was on her hands. While I look at her working I also continue to eat some more of the cookies. I saw her going back and front, changing a few things here and there, cutting and going back to her sewing machine.

About fifteen minutes later she stood up again, and show me the final product. On her hands was a cute hood, that also had cat ears, the black and green were all over. Marinette walked closer to me and place the hood on my head, for my surprise the ears on the hood where actually open so that the ones on my head would fit inside too.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it, it will keep me and my ears warm in the cold nights." I replied.

"I guess you were right, I need to get away from that project for a little." Marinette admitted.

"Glad I could help my pruncess." I said. "And I get to eat delicious cookies, and I even got a present from you."

"I can't believe you only left one cookie left." She said looking at the plate, and grabbing the last cookie.

"Oh, sorry they were really good that I just kept eating while I watched you." I admitted.

"Now, should I let you get the last cookie." She said bringing the cookie at my eye level.

"Well I did say the true, so I think I deserve the cookie." I told her smiling and looking at her eyes.

"Hmm, I think I will stay with this cookie. After all you ate all of the others." She said taking the cookie closer to her.

"But it was the cookies fault." I complain getting closer to her.

"Still, this one will be mine." She said.

She was looking at the cookie on her hand, and I just walked closer to her. There wasn't that much distance between us now. When she looked back up to me, her face suddenly gained a pink tone. And for some unknown reason to me I moved even closer.

Marinette was still looking at me, not moving. My thoughts were everywhere, that I couldn't think straight or even know what exactly was going on. I just realized what was happening when I felt my lips touching hers. My eyes had close, and I lost track of time. When I was finally to step back I saw her bringing her hands close to her lips, she was blushing even more now. I stepped back a little more before I could even speak.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I was finally able to say. "I should go."

She only looked at me and didn't say anything, I also didn't give her time to do so. Seconds later I was out of her window, and going through the roofs of Paris. After a few minutes I finally stopped, why did I do that? I loved Ladybug, so why wasn't in control of myself? Now Marinette would hate me forever. I took a few breaths and then I continue my way home, and once I was inside I took the hood that Marinette had made for me and laid it on top of my bed, after that I transform back.

"I still can't believe I did that." I murmured while I sat on my bed.

"What? Kissing your girlfriend?" Plagg asked floating close to me.

"She's not my girlfriend Plagg, and she is most likely hate me for it now." I told him.

"Well you will have to ask her that. Now that extra cheese that you promised, I'm tired." Plagg complained.

"I can't just ask her that, it would be even weirder." I explained standing up. "Wait here I will get your cheese you starving cat."

I walked out of my room, trying to make the minimum noise possible and went to the kitchen so that I could pick up some cheese for Plagg. He deserved it after all, but I wouldn't tell him that. The hole way to the kitchen and back my mind would go back to that moment.

"Here is your cheese, just don't eat all in one go." I said after entering my room.

Plagg sat on my desk close to where I had just put the cheese, I walked back to by bed and picked up the cat hood that Marinette had just done for Chat.

"Just go to sleep kid. Don't think about it now, you kissed her you kissed her." Plagg said between bites on his cheese.

Maybe Plagg was right I needed some sleep, I would think more about the situation once I woke up. However, falling asleep wasn't an easy task. I turn and turn on my bed without being able to rest, even Plagg was already asleep close to his cheese and I still couldn't shut my eyes and sleep. I gave up trying to sleep after a while, and when I notice the sun was starting to come up.

I hadn't sleep at all, I look over Plagg and he was hugging a piece of cheese. Once again, I let him sleep until I got ready for school. When I was almost ready I heard Plagg behind me.

"Already up?" He asked.

"I wasn't able to sleep." I explained.

"It's your fault, why did you leave her house like that then?" Plagg questioned biting his cheese.

"I wasn't thinking." I said.

I walked around my room, gathering some things I needed for school and I found the hood again, I look at it for a couple of seconds before grabbing it and putting it inside by bag. After that Plagg flew close to me and hid himself under my shirt, and I went down to have some breakfast.

I was finally able to calm down a bit and have breakfast with no problem, although I could say the same once I reached school. Why she had to be at the entrance when I arrived? Well calm down Adrien, Marinette doesn't know it was you, don't act reckless. Luckily for me she walked inside once Alya was with her. After taking a couple of breathes and calming down a bit more I walked out of the car.

"Yey dude, how are you today?" I heard Nino.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I replied to him trying to keep a calm voice.

"I'm great, but I can't say the same about you." He commented. "Did something happen?"

"No, no. Nothing happen." I rushed to say.

My mistake, why could I keep calm. Now Nino would stop asking questions until he knew what had happen.

"Come on, you can tell me, we are friends, right?" He said.

"Yes, we are friends, I.. I just couldn't sleep well. That's all." I said trying to get a good excuse, and since that was part true maybe he would believe me.

"Nah, he can't be just that." Nino commented while walking to the school entrance.

"Fine there's something more. but I prefer not to talk about it for now. Please." I begged him.

"Fine, but most be something big, since you couldn't sleep." He agreed.

"Yeah, I guess it's a little of a complicate situation." I said.

"What is a complicated situation." I jumped when I heard Alya's voice asking.

"Nothing." I almost screamed.

I froze in place, for sure Marinette would be with her. And if I look at her now everything would fall for me, she had no idea that Chat was me, so she didn't know that was me that had kiss her the night before.

"Yeah, that nothing tells me there is definitely something." Alya said now in front of me.

Marinette show up beside her the next second, and my face started to feel hot. No, no, not now. I needed to get out of there and fast.

"I, I will tell you later. I need to go now." I said and sprinted out.

I knew that they would be looking at me confuse, but if I had stay there one second more I would give my identity away, because I would for sure start to apologize once again, to Marinette.

I walked to the class and sat down, I knew that the rest of my colleagues and my friends would be there very soon. So, I needed to calm myself down and fast, however it didn't work like I wanted. And my sleepless night was to blame, now that my eyes started to close I had to make sure they stayed open.

"Feeling better now dude?" Nino asked sitting by my side.

"Not really." I replied laying my head on the desk.

"Why did you sprint out anyway?" Nino questioned.

"Sorry I had to. I'm just not myself today." I explained.

"Yeah, a sleepless night can do that." He commented.

"If it was only that." I whispered.

I look at the class door, and saw Marinette and Alya entering the classroom. I turn away from the view, otherwise whatever I had been able to calm down would come back. I pass half of the day trying to keep my eyes open and pay attention to the classes. But I guess when there around two classes left on the day I felt asleep, the only thing I remember was touching my bag and feeling it falling to the floor. After that I only remember someone touching my arm trying to wake me up.

"Nap time is over." I heard a familiar voice.

I open my eyes slowly and sitting where, previously, was Nino was now Marinette looking at me. Why her of all people? I sat up right in a jump.

"Marinette." I said surprised looking around the class.

"Everyone's gone now, classes finished." She told me. "And don't worry, Nino gave an excuse to the teacher after you fall asleep."

"I can't believe I fall asleep." I commented, still trying not to look at her.

"Nino said you couldn't sleep last night." She said.

"Yeah." I confirmed, I couldn't believe that Nino had told her. "I guess I could handle staying awake any longer."

"You didn't tell him why." She said.

"No, I still can't believe what happen." I started.

Why was I saying that, especially to her? No, no I needed to be careful with what I said. I took a few breaths and then look at her.

"Does it have to do with this?" She asked bringing up the cat hood to my eye level.

"How?" Was the only thing that I could say.

"Your bag fell to the floor, and when I went to help pick up the things this had slid out of the bag." She explained.

"I…I'm really sorry." I said.

"I still can't believe it was you all this time." She commented.

"Did you hoped to be someone else?" I asked.

"No, I'm actually happy that it's you." She replied.

"Why?" I asked a little puzzled.

"I will tell you another day. You should go now, you have work today no?" She replied.

"Ahh, you are right." I said jumping out of my sit.

"Don't forget your hood." She said joking and handing me the hood.

I grabbed and kiss her forehead, before I ran out of class. I saw her blushing, was it because of the kiss, and why had I done that? When I reached the school entrance I saw Nino and Alya at the end of the stairs talking, I wave then goodbye and continue running to the car waiting for me. I was still sleepy, but for some reason I was feeling energetic too.

"See, she doesn't hate you." Plagg comment from by bag.

"Yeah, but now she also knows my secret." I told him. "I don't want to put her in dangerous because of that."

"She will be fine if nobody knows she knows." Plagg said.

Plagg was right, if nobody else knew Marinette would be fine. Still I wanted to make sure she would be fine, I needed to talk with her properly. But now I needed to go to work, however before that I gave Plagg a few more pieces of cheese. I was pretty sure he had something to do with the hood coming out of my bag, but I knew that he would never tell me.

When work was finally over I requested to pass by Marinette's house before I went home. Now that she knew both of my identities there was no need for me to transform to go visit her. At the bakery both her parents were working, her mother let me pass and told me that Marinette was up in her room. I climbed the stairs and knock on the door and waited for her to open it.

"Adrien." She said after opening the door.

"Hi, I thought that maybe we should talk." I told her.

"Yeah, sure. Come in." She agreed and let me enter her room.

I entered her room, and heard her closing the trap door.

"I wanted to make sure you were fine. I mean, now that you now my secret and all." I started. "I hope you aren't mad at me."

"Why would I be mad? I only found out because of the hood fall from your bag." She explained.

"About that." I said. "You can't anyone know that you know. Otherwise you would be in danger."

"Don't worry. I will keep the secret." She ensured me.

"Yeah, trust your girlfriend a little more." Plagg said coming out of my bag.

"Plagg!!" I said noticing that Marinette had blush right after and I knew I was also since I felt my face getting hot.

"What? You did kiss her." Plagg commented.

"Shut up, come back here." I said while he flew close to her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Plagg, this dork's Kwami." Plagg told her.

"Hello, you are quite cute Plagg." She said petting his head.

"Anyway, the kid is right. You can't tell anyone. But I bet you already knew that right?" Plagg asked her.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that." She replied.

"I just want you to be safe." I told her. "You really aren't mad for being me?"

"Why would I be?" She questioned.

"And about the kiss, I'm really sorry for running away right after. I was just not thinking straight." I explained.

"Don't worry. I understand." She said.

She also murmured something that I couldn't quite get but that sound something like, it was the first time we kissed after all.

"What did you say?" I asked after.

"Nothing, I said nothing." She replied, and she look down trying to hide her face blushing.

"I should go now. And again, sorry to use Chat to come and talk to you." I said.

"No problem. You can visit whenever you want." She said looking back at me, her face still a little pinkish. "You too Plagg."

"I will only come if there is cheese." Plagg said.

"I will see what I can do about that." Marinette told him and pet him again.

"See you tomorrow at school?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

I walked closer to her, and grabbed Plagg to make him to go back to the bag and then I kissed her forehead again. I knew that we were both blushing again, however I really liked the feeling, and Marinette didn't seem uncomfortable with it. Marinette went with me until her family's bakery's door.

"See you tomorrow Kitty." She said waving goodbye while I walked away.

I waved back and continue walking to my house. I was really happy that she wasn't mad at me or disappointed of me being Chat. However, I had to make sure that she was safe, I had to be careful when I saw her next as Chat. When I finally got home I went up to my room, since no one was waiting for me around the house. Plagg was again out of my bag.

"See, you were worrying for nothing." He commented while flying to where his cheese was.

"I guess I was lucky." I said.

"Call it whatever you want pretty boy. I just want my cheese." Plagg said biting a piece that he had in his tiny hands.

I ignore him and let him eat whatever cheese he wanted. After I had everything ready for school next day, I decided to go to bed. After all I was still with only the hours I had slept in class and I needed a good night sleep. I knew I had sleep fine when Plagg was the one to wake me up the next moring asking for more cheese.

"Wake up lover boy, I want my breakfast." Plagg said jumping on my face.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." I said getting out of the bed. "Let me dress up first, then I will get you cheese."

"Hurry up, I'm starving here." Plagg complained.

"Coming, coming." I said after a few minutes and grabbing my bag. "Let's go, I will grab some cheese on the way."

I walked out of my room and pass through the kitchen to get some cheese for Plagg and then I walked out of the house. when I reached school, I saw that Marinette was also arriving, so I jumped out of the car to meet her.

"Morning Princess." I said when I was closer to her.

"Morning." She said shyly and turning a little pink again.

"Should we go inside together?" I asked her and reached for her hand.

"Yeah." She agreed and her hand came closer to mine.

Holding hands, we walked together inside the school, I could feel looks on us. Just after entering the school o saw Alya and Nino, both with a surprised look on their faces.

"So, I think there's a lot to be said." Nino said when we reached them.

"Oh, yeah. I want to know everything girl." Alya said to Marinette.

"Maybe later, we need to go to class now." Marinette told her.

"Fine, but don't think you can escape me." Alya agreed and started to walk.

The four of us went to our classroom, where some of our other classmates were already in. There were cheers from most of them, expect from Chloe. She looked irritated at Marinette, she looked mad, however she didn't say or do anything. I kiss Marinette's hand before letting it go, so that she could go to her sit.

The day was going great, classes were going just fine and lunch had been an attack of questions from both Nino and Alya. We tried avoiding questions that would connect Chat with Marinette to stay on the safe side. However, when we were at our last class of the day screams could be heard on the streets. Everyone went or closer to the windows or ran out from the classroom to see what was going on.

I knew that I need to go and help out, since with all that screaming I knew that it was an akuma attack. I stood up from my sit and walk closer to Marinette, I hold her hand I took her out of the classroom.

"I need to go, but please be safe princess." I told her and kiss her hand.

She just nodded at me before I run to the roof, it didn't take me long to be going through the streets and find the akumatized person. Ladybug arrived a few seconds after me.

"Hello My Lady." I said.

"Hello Chat." She replied. "Should we try and make this quick?"

"Sure. The akuma went that direction." I informed her.

Luckily for us, it didn't take long for us to find the akumatized person. And after struggling a little we were finally able to get a hold of the object that contain the akuma. Ladybug purified the butterfly and everything went back to normal.

"And that's done." She commented.

"Yeah, I'm glad that there wasn't much destruction this time, and that we were to keep the fight in one place." I said.

"Yeah, I should go. My transformation is wearing off." She said after a beep sound.

"I should do the same." I agreed.

Ladybug waved me goodbye and disappear on the roofs of Paris once again. I found a place to revert my transformation, and start to go back to school to meet with Marinette and the others. When I reached school, Marinette, Nino were at the school entrance. I walked closer to them, hugging Marinette and holding her hand once again.

"Where's Alya?" I asked.

"She still didn't come back, she went after the fight for some photos and videos." Nino replied. "I just found Marinette here when I came out. And where were you dude?"

"I thought I saw someone getting injured. I was wrong, but with the fight going on I was just able to come back." I lied to him.

"Hey, you waited for me." I heard Alya saying in a distance.

"We were starting to get worried. Where were you?" Marinette asked her.

When I was coming back from the fight I saw Chloe and Nathaniel speaking, but I couldn't hear them. So, I filmed them in hopes that I can get what they were saying. It looked like they were planning something." Alya explained.

"It's probably nothing Alya, Chloe and Nathaniel planning something doesn't sound right. Not with him at least." Nino commented.

"Then come with me and help me find out." Alya told him and grabbed his arm and started to walk away. "I will see the two of you tomorrow."

We both waved goodbye to them while Alya walked away pulling Nino with her.

"I'm glad you stayed safe." I said.

"Well the fight didn't even come close to the school." She replied. "How about you, were you alright?"

"Hm, hm. It was a tricky fight, but everything went well." I replied.

"Ahh, I remember something." She said taking something from her purse. "I brought this for Plagg."

Plagg show up as soon he heard his name.

"Cheese." Plagg said flying straight to the piece of cheese on Marinette hand. "And it's my favorite."

"How did you know his favorite?" I asked surprised.

"It's a small secret for now." She said smiling.

"That's not fair, if it's like that I also want…" I started but Marinette took something else from her purse.

"Cookie?" She asked laughing.

"Yes. You know me to well." I said grabbing the cookie.

"You two are the same." She said still laughing

"What do you mean." We both said.

"Nothing." She replied. "I need to go, my parents are waiting for me, I need to help them with the bakery."

"Sure, I will try visit later on. But my schedule is so full today." I said.

"Don't worry, just go and rest after work. After all you had to fight the akuma today and all." She told me.

"Maybe you are right." I agreed. "See you tomorrow my Princess."

I said and I kissed her cheek, she also kissed me good bye before walking away from school.

"I still want to know how she knew your favorite cheese." I commented.

"Oh, I know how." Plagg said.

"You do? Then how?" I asked me.

"That's for me to know and for her to tell you." He replied eating the rest of the cheese in his hands.

"Fine, let's go then." I said defeated.

The rest of the day went quite fast to say the true, and I was happy about that. Now I was back home, Plagg was on the desk attacking his cheese was again. The fact that Marinette knew his favorite cheese was still on my head, but I knew she would eventually tell me.

"Don't eat all the cheese at once." I warned.

"But I'm starving." Plagg complained.

"I will not give any more until tomorrow." I told him.

"Is that payback for me not telling you why your girlfriend knew my favorite cheese?" He asked flying closer to me.

"No, you just eat too much." I replied.

"I'm going to pretend that I believe you kid." He said flying back to his cheese.

I let him do whatever he wanted, maybe he was right in some part. Whatever it was I remember what Marinette had said and I went to rest, after all maybe it had been Plagg that had told her all along. It felt good to have another good night sleep, however I would have to ask Plagg to stop waking me up by jumping on my face.

"Wake up pretty boy, get my cheese." Plagg said.

"I'm awake, jut stop it." I complained.

I got out of the bed and Plagg continue to fly over my head and begging for his cheese.

"Let me get ready first, you know how it is. And I told you not to eat all the cheese yesterday." I told him.

"You take too long." Plagg complain sitting on my bag.

"And you complain too much." I said. "Now come on, let's go."

"Fine, fine. Don't forget my cheese." Plagg said entering the bag.

"I won't." I said

I walked out of my room, and like any other day I pass through the kitchen to grab Plagg's cheese. I gave some so that he could stop asking and then I went to school. This time I didn't see Marinette outside, on the other hand Chloe was waiting for me.

"Hi Adrikins, I was waiting for you. I needed to show you something that happen yesterday." She started and I could see she was trying to hide a smile.

"What is it Chloe?" I asked.

"I saw this happening yesterday during the akuma attack, and I took a photo." She replied showing me her phone's screen.

On the screen, there was a photo of Marinette and Nathaniel and it look like they were kissing. No, she wouldn't do something like that. Not Marinette, there had to be a mistake. I ran inside the school to the classroom. Marinette was already there talking with Alya and Nino.

"Good morning dude." Nino said when he saw me.

"Morning Nino." I said

"Oh, Alya and I were able to find what Chloe was talking with Nathaniel. You will never believe." Nino started.

"Tell me later, Marinette can you come with me for a minute?" I asked her interrupting Nino.

"Sure, something happened?" She asked confused.

She stood up and follow me out of the class, we walked to the roof of the school because I knew it would be empty.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Marinette asked once we reach the roof.

"Chloe was waiting for me at the school entrance to show me a photo of you and Nathaniel." I told her.

"She was fast to go through with her plan." Marinette comment.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You would know if you had let Nino speak. Nathaniel also show me a photo of you kissing Chloe, he said that he saw that happen during the akuma attack." She explained to me.

"Chloe said the same thing. Is there a way to proof her wrong so other don't believe them? Where you with someone?" He asked me. "I can't say where I was since I was fighting."

"I can't say where I was either." She said.

"Why not? Weren't you in school?" I asked confused.

"Just tell him." Plagg said flying out of my bag.

"I'm lost, why can't you tell where you where?" I asked again.

"Remember when I said that I was happy that you where Chat?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but you never told me why." I replied.

"I guess since I know your secret, I should tell you mine. It's not like I will be able to keep it for much longer." She started and open her purse. "Meet Tikki."

"Tikki." Plagg said flying in the direction of Marinette's purse.

Seconds later Plagg come out hugging someone else.

"This is Tikki, my kwami." Marinette said.

"Plagg it's enough." TIkki said.

"Your kwami?" I questioned.

"Do you know why I can't say where I was?" Marinette asked.

"You were by my side, fighting. You are Ladybug." I finally said. "Wait I know a way to prove that it's something plan by them."

"How?" Marinette asked.

"We will say that we were together, it's the true after all." I explained.

"And Alya does have the video." She remembered.

"Should we go back and show them that their plan failed?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and class is almost starting too." She replied.

We started to go back to our classroom, holding hands and smiling. And then I remember something else.

"Wait, so Tikki was the one that told you Plagg's favorite cheese?" I asked.

"Yup, Tikki didn't want to tell me at first. But after a while a got the answer." Marinette said.

When we enter the classroom again, I could see how Chloe was mad at what she was seeing, but I couldn't care less.


End file.
